The White Wolf in the North
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: The world of westeros is at chaos, many men and lords lay dead. Many try to rule, only all of it's for nothing as a much larger battle is headed for the people and one has seen it and prepares.
1. Chapter 1

The White Wolf in the North

Chapter One- Writings on the Wall

Warning story contains sexual content and a JonxHarem.

Loras laid on his knees as blood trickled down his forehead to his face, his world turning red, the warm sticky blood covering him, the knife cutting into the flesh as he grunted. The sept was filled to the brim with people, but not a peep from anyone as they watched the blood fall from the knight's forehead. Margery stood not feet away from her brother as she watched him in pain. In a moment he had the seven pointed star on his forehead.

With that they stood ready for the queen regent. As they stood Cersei didn't show, moments went by but still no Cersei. Out of all of them only Margery understood her absence, there and she knew. Briskly she stood before the high septum. The septum started at her with those all knowing eyes with dirt all over his face.

"There's something wrong." She stated urgently. He stared at her, he wasn't having any of it." We need to leave. All of us need to leave." She yelled out but no one seemed to listen. She shook her head in frustration, looking over she found her brother.

"Loras." She rushed to him and grabbed him by the hand as she pushed the sparrows away from him. She turned finding her father mace up in the stands surrounded by lord's. "Father." she yelled out to him. He stood in the crowd with two of his banner men having brought them along just in case. The two men were large, towering over anyone and began to push the several people out of the way. They reached the ground floor the sparrows still blocking them.

"Let them pass damn you." Mace yelled at the sparrows. With all they could muster they shoved the sparrows out of the way. With a quick step she passed the many sparrows without explanation she grabbed her father's hand and began to run up the steps. Running with her father and brother in either hand and nothing but the possibility of making it out of here on her mind. She didn't know what Cersei had planned but she wasn't going to wait around and find out. The two banner men stayed close behind pushing anyone who came after them. Yells and screams filled the citadel as they chased after the queen. Once Out of the citadel she felt the warm sun hitting causing her to smile for just a moment, then ran further both her family huffing trying to keep with her, she could still hear the screams after them. She never remember sprinting as she did then her father stumbling to keep up.

"What are we doing?" Her father asked as he huffed loudly trying to keep up, his feet pacing after his daughter as sweat run down his forehead.

"Were running." She stated as she moved swiftly, still each hand held her father and brother. But only after a few moments her father let go. She came to a halt, looking back at her father, her brother at her side as blood still covered him.

"Give me a moment to rest." Mace said pressing his hands to his back as he was out of breath, the banner men stood beside him.

"All this running you have to give me a moment." He stated.

"We don't have am moment. She yelled at him but he didn't listen as he tried to catch his breath. Before she could reach further several sparrows jumped from a close alleyway before anyone knew what hit them the sparrows raising their clubs and bringing them down on the bannermen heads with a crunch, the two banner both received a devastating club to the back of the head blood spraying the air as they fell to the ground. Mace stopped in shock watching in horror unable to move in fear.

"Father." she screamed. As he stood unable to move another sparrows came beside him holding his bat high and brought it down on maces head, hitting him in the forehead creating a large red gash, sending him to the stone as blood splatted the sparrows face. Once on the ground the sparrows did not waste time, The three men were beaten on the floor, as they yelled in pain the sparrows clubs were brought high then with might back down to the three, the sounds of their bones crunching and blood splattering the stone. Margery looked watched with pained eyes as her father was being killed before her. Here she was powerless, no weapon and Loras could barely stand she couldn't do anything for her father as the sparrows beat him. With tears running down her face she turned and went on tugging her brother. She shook the screams as they filled the dark alleyway.

Tears streamed down her face but still she kept on. Several more alley ways they were further than she thought she'd reach, she knew she'd make it, leave this place once and for all. She knew they could make it. Just as these thoughts grazed her mind the ground shook as a loud bang filled her ears and the sky was filled green. Losing her footing she fell as did her brother, her head hitting the stone with a thud knocking her to the ground.

Time slowed as she felt her ears ringing. Looking up she wasn't in the alleyway anymore she saw snow before her covering the ground as it fell on her body. Looking up she saw the snow falling it wasn't cold but warm and before her a large castle stood. But it wasn't kings landing or high garden but some foreign place she had never seen. She had no idea where she was but it was peaceful. Whatever it was it felt peaceful she wanted to stay as the she looked higher she saw a blue banner with a. the lone banner stuck out above anything else.

Brash shrieks brought her back to reality, being in the alley way on the stone and dirt. Ears ringing as screams filled the air and her body ached in pain. Trying to reign herself as her mind rang, she shook her mind clear. Dust and debris filled the air, she couldn't breath as she coughed several times, the dust chocking her throat. She regained her footing pressing her feet up from the stone and stumbling pressing her hand to the wall to keep herself up. with her mind clear but her body aching she pushed herself even though her body was screaming stop. Her once blue dress was not shredded as dirt covered it. Regaining her footing she stood up on her feet still dazed looking back to see the citadel but where it once stood all was left was ablaze with fire. Her eyes grew wide by the sight nothing was left. She would be under fire if not for her panic and leaving she felt a smile bow her lips as she felt joy in escaping cerise trap. As she felt happiness she remembered her brother her head shot back finding Loras lying not moving. A split second panic ran though her, looked down finding her brother.

"Loras. Loras." She stated as she rushed to him crouching down beside her brother wrapping her arms around him lifting him up, blood still trickled down his face as now a large bruise was on his cheek. He groaned as he laid on the stone, still.

"Come on Loras." She urged to her brother, she tried to pull him up.

"Go on. Leave me." He groaned, tired and weak as she tugged him.

"I'm not leaving you. You'll let that bitch kill you. Well I won't. Get up. She urged her brother who nodded as he tried to stand. He stood pressing his foot down on the stone as his body yelled in pain. Screams of agony still filled the air and the streets as she saw the burning citadel far from their position. With her brother on his feet she held him up wrapping his arm around her lifting him and hurried. Once she held him good they went down several alley ways as they all blurred to Margery carrying her brother, she was determined she would leave this hell once and for all. Loras didn't understand as he they ran for minutes he wanted to stop, he wanted nothing more than to drop to the floor and rest forever.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he stumbled and Margery helped him back up.

"Were leaving this awful place. Its been nothing but ill fortune to us and will be rid of it soon." She declared.

"How can we?" He asked.

"In this chaos we can escape brother." She explained. Several mintues passed they were getting closer. They already reached cobbers square and it looked absolutely deserted. Margery saw the coast clear bringing her brother into the square as they stepped on to the road. Just then several gold cloak on horses came galloping towards them, their horses pounding the stone with their hooves, heading for the sept and came to a halt before them seeing the queen looking badly hurt, her dress tore and blood on her hands. She stood ahead of them standing her ground starring at them with determination.

"Queen Margery are you ok?" The gold cloak said as they bowed.

"I need your horse." She stated without wasting time.

"Of course my queen." The gold cloak said without question hopping off his feet landing on the stone with a clang as he brought the horse to her. With the horse reigns in her hand she looked down at his weapon, just in case.

"And your weapon." She stated to him as she held out her hand.

"My weapon." He asked looking down at his sheath, confused.

"Yes." She yelled not wasting time now, every minute was another Cersei could find her. He shook taking off his belt slipping it and handing it to her. She never held a weapon before but today was as good as an. With the belt she brought it to her waste and slipped it on, with it on she brought her brother up to the horse.

"Loras." she said helping him up. With him on the horse she pulled herself up taking the reins in her hands. She looked back at her brother. "Hold on to me brother. We will not stop until were safe." Loras wrapped his arms around his sisters waist holding tight. She turned the horse in the right direction and she dug her feet into the horse and they were off, heading for the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The King in the North

Authors Note's- Another change to canon, Ser Brynden Tully is still alive, he plays a major part in this story. Also because there is so many characters in this story it will jump to many.

Winterfell was silent, nothing but a few lone guardsmen of both the north and the vale stood with a spear in hand, their cloaks flowing in the harsh winds that the north carried. Standing on the wall looking out in the darkness, in the freezing cold. All would much rather be inside, wanting to be in the hall seeing the king. The courtyard was silent as was everywhere in Winterfell, as silent as it had been in years all but the great hall.

The great hall was filled with candles and torches lighting the large room as the largest crowd had gathered of the north and the vale, as well as wildings. At the head of the room stood Jon Snow wearing his stark cloak and his boiled armor, longclaw at his side his long jet black hair tied back. Beside him stood Lyanna Mormont carrying a crown in her hands and on the either side his sister Sansa stood wearing her cloak that covered her entire body. Behind him both Ser Davos and Tormud stood both gazing out at the crowd. Lady Mormont held a large crown in her hands of both iron and bronze with large spikes that raised from either side. Jon had spoken to the lord Glover and asked how his brother's crown was forged, the lord explained that iron and bronze, these were the metals of the north and Jon wanted them the same.

As Jon knelt down she held the crown above his head and placed it, resting atop his skull. With it on his head he stood back up gazing over all the men and women in the hall. "The king in the north." Lyanna yelled out into the hall. As she did this everyone pulled their swords from their sheath the sound reverberating throughout the hall, while standing on their feet. Once out they yelled "The King in The North." as they fisted the air. "Jon snow! The King in the North!" they yelled out their voices drowning the silence. Jon gazed over the many lords and ladies making a fist, he felt ready to lead. He wasn't a warden as Stannis would have made him, but a king, like the kings of old. He would honor his family and give them justice protecting his kingdom all the while gathering the biggest army the north had seen In ages, the free folk and the knights of the vale rallying to him. As they still screamed his name he looked over at his sister and she smiled. After many hours the hall went silent as every one left only Jon and Sansa in the once loud hall.

"Is it heavy?" She asked, seeing the heavy metal as Jon moved it to the side.

"Only a little." He replied with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Jon." She stated as she leaned close placing a kiss on his cheek.

Out in the trident-

The only sound in the large hall of Riverrun was the crackling of fire in the firepit. Lord Edumre still remembered the past week as if it were only moments ago, he would always remember being in the cell for years as they laughed at him nothing but dirt to keep him company. But somehow, someone came to him covered in blood and guts the smell repulsive, but they released him urging nothing more than to run. To run and never to look back. So he did, he ran from the twins never looking back even when his lungs spiked with needles he sprinted, wanting to be far from the twins, from the nightmares that plagued him for so long.

And now he sat in the hall of Riverrun, his guardsmen stood close as a fire crackled in the firepit. He felt much more himself in his armor and at his home. Still his body waned at times numerous days he thought to stay in bed all day, only his uncle saw to that. But now, he needed to sit down as he reread the parchment he had received only a moment ago. The parchment read with in that he had a hard time to believe. Walder Frey and many of his sons as well lay in blood, while some were unable to be found, the images of a headless Walder made him smile if only a little. He placed the piece of parchment down on his desk as he sat back rubbing his head. The silence broken to the large oak doors opened to the blackfish, Brynden went swiftly not living to waste time as he went to his nephew, his face hard as stone as it had stayed since the death of his family. His only family.

"My lord you have sent for me." He asked.

"We received a raven not of late." Edmure stated with no emotion as he looked to his uncle, still tired.

"What of it." He asked darkly.

"Read it yourself. I am tired." Edumre told as he held the parchment out to the blackfish. Brynden grabbed the parchment from his hand, blinking several times clearing his eyes into focus as he read the parchment. Edumre looked at his uncle as his eyes skimmed the paper, but something he feared traced his uncle's face. A smile, then a grin until he was worried he never saw his uncle grin as he did then. Blackfish finished as he placed the parchment on the desk gazing out of the window his mind filled with ideas and thoughts at that moment he felt happiness sting his tongue.

"Call the banners were off to war." He said simply.

"What?" Edumre asked as he stood.

"I said call the banners." His Uncle said with a questioned look.

"I heard what you said uncle." Lord Edmure stated. "Why would I call the banners. If there even any banners to call. I presume you understand that many side with the Freys."

"Damn the Frey's. You read the parchment Walder lays in blood with the rest of them, in piles of shit. And good, now its time to take our vengeance." As the words left his mouth Edumre couldn't believe his uncle.

"We have just left a war. Now is the period for peace, not to begin another. Our lands have bled enough." He yelled as the blackfish moved around the large oak desk standing before him his much larger body towering over him.

"We are going to war. We will kill every last cunt that stands for the Freys, and you will call the banners and gain your vengeance. Our will you sit idle like you have so many times." He spoke darkly as he starred down at his lord.

"We are staying here." He responded not backing down, he no longer wanted to see blood anymore he was drained more so they he had ever been.

"Call the banners." The Blackfish told one of the guardsmen.

"No stop. I am lord of Riverrun." Lord Edmure declared as he slammed his fist against the desk.

"You'll be lord of shit if we don't act now and take the rest of the cunts to their dirt." The blackfish yelled, unfazed.

"We are not running into another war." Edmure stated. The blackfish was growing tired of arguing he wanted his vengeance more than his next breath. He wanted the sweet fulfilling's scene of Walder's head on a spike and the many sons as well. He wanted to make them pay for what they did.

"Look at me!" The Blackfish yelled at his nephew. "What did they do to her. What did they do to your sister." he asked again. The words caused him to grow silent not saying anything, Edmure grew silent as he saw his uncle was fuming. "Answer me." Brynden repeated.

"No." Edumre whispered, as he backed away. "Stop." He whispered, as he spoke lighter, his feet slipping back as he didn't want to hear.

"What did they do nephew to your sweet, kind, gentle sister." Ser Bryden asked still closing the gap between them.

"Stop. I said stop." He said his feet backing as he shook his head his uncle still moving closer. He couldn't, he wouldn't imagine, it was to painful.

"Look at me!" he yelled grabbing his armor raising Edmure higher, Edmure had to look at his uncle. "What did they do. To your sister what did they do to her son?" Edumre saw his always cold face was now a blaze of fire, his lip shaking never once had Edmure witnessed his uncle like this.

"I said stop." He yelled.

"They cut her throat and dumped her body, stripped her as if she was nothing but the dirt they stood atop of. They killed her baby boy." As his uncle yelled Edumre saw the two both smiling, Robb as he laughed and a younger Catelyn running in a meadow. How he missed them, the both of them. He felt broken, it wasn't the same anymore knowing his sister wasn't on this earth, food had lost it's taste as the sun was no longer bright but another problem, he never met anyone as kind as her and he knew there was never to be one as kind as her.

"They cut of his head they decapitated him and put his wolf on his shoulders as they screamed his name. The fuckers! The fuckers all need to die." Ser Brynden finished, letting go of his nephew. Edmure stayed silent for a moment.

"Call the banners we have left, any house that still stands with us, tell them that the Tully's still rule over the trident and not lannisters. We are too war." Lord Edmure stated ready for what laid before him. Ser Brynden smiled, he knew that if any house would join them that they still were going to their deaths even so he wanted the blood to drip from him than live another day on this earth.

Back at Winterfell-

More times than not Jon's days were filled with speaking with the other high lords of the north and the vale all of them explaining what was now in the world. To the south lord Walder Frey laid in his blood as many of his sons and further south Tommen Baratheon was dead and many others laid below the ground, Jon hand not met any of them, too the east ships were to sail to the Westores and it seemed that the world was yet again to set to song of battle too the south. Jon proceeded with meeting with every lord and lady of the north all of them joining his cause. All of the north shared one passion, and that was hatred for the south. Quickly the nights grew long as he spoke into the long evenings with the many lords gazing over a large map, he thought of his brother and how often he had to do the same. As days went Jon had grew close to his closer advisors Ser Davos, Ser glover, Tomren and many others but best of all Sansa stark. His life had always knew the way of fighting the only one who brought a smile to his lips when the day was over was his sister. Ever since she arrived at castle black he wanted her to stay close, keep her protected and never let anyone harm her again, that would make him happiest of all. After so long he had someone he knew before taking the black and he would be dammed if he lost her.

After another day of speaking with the lords, he went through halls with her passing rooms that carried so many memories of both him and his sister. They spoke of the past and how much they missed their family. After so very long they had reached their home and again they found each other. Only now they cared for each other and kept the other safe.

"Finally we have our home back." Jon declared.

"And each other." Sansa said with a smile as her hand found his. After every day he went to find her, she gave him a warmth he had missed, but something else as well, something he knew he shouldn't feel towards his own blood. Many times he forgot she was his sister or maybe he wanted to believe that, but he knew too well. Every morning he awoke and he found her. Many times his hand found hers and many times he wanted her grasp not to let go. After all this death he wanted again to feel warmth.

The torches lit flaring as drinks were had. In the hall it was filled with men and women from lords to stewards but all laughed and many danced the same in the center, in the corner a band played with a lute and singer and. Many Laughing and smocking pipes to the sound of the band playing. At the head of the hall was the long table that sat Jon wearing his large cloak drinking ale and beside him his sister, Sansa was dressed beautifully for the occasion a light blue gown that brought the auburn in her hair she saw her brother look over at her many times a smile on her lips. She sat close whispering in his ear from time to time. Jon loved his sisters whispers being flooded with affection for her.

She sat beside him looking over at him listening to his laugh. He always carried a smile and she and him joked. After everything he brought light to the darkness. Ever since they reached Winterfell she wanted her brother, not just as a friend but more. A hunger but unlike she had ever felt. She had a pleather of her intent. And tonight she was feeling bold as ever, tonight was the night.

Jon laughed as he watched Tormund try to dance moving his body in the most absurd way he had ever witnessed, but the crowd still cheered him on, and he greeted this to laughs. Even Ser Davos smiled on occasion as he joined the dance. Jon never felt this happy in he didn't know how long and he wanted to keep it that way. As he gazed over the hall Sansa's hand snaked it's way to his hand entangling her own in his their fingers becoming entangled. Jon looked at her and smiled as she returned the smile, a smile he wanted to see more often. How much blood had he seen, untold amounts of men he had killed and seen killed by his foes. But that was in the past, Winterfell was his home and finally he had someone from his family in his grasp. This must be what it felt not to be in a war. How many years since he hadn't fought in a war, he had forgotten or he just didn't want to remember he had forgotten what peace was or worse or even what life was without blood. Sansa stood and went dancing before him. But all that became blurred, he could forget everything even being king when he starred at his sister spinning around the hall laughing her long red hair spinning as her silk dress hugged her body. But yet again he felt something, he saw a beautiful woman dancing around the hall, for a split moment he wondered if she would ever feel the same way. It only grew more as days had passed and now he almost thought to just tell her. But what then, he hadn't the slightest clue what to say finding it awkward he was attracted to his sister. He shook his head, he thought of Targaryen's and how they married their own blood, but he wasn't a Targaryen but a bastard born. Just as he thought this Sansa rushed over to him.

"Jon let's dance." She stated with a bright smile grabbing his hand. For anyone else he would have said no. He stood up as Sansa held his hand guiding him traveling past many people going to the center of the hall where many danced, she brought him close as she wrapped her hand around his and he did the same feeling her soft silk dress against him. Once they were both comfortable, she stepped forward as he stepped back then side to side. As they danced many saw them and began a large circle around them all starring at the two, as the band began to play faster. Tormund roared as he stomped his foot and slapped his hands together, many others chime to the beat all watching the king with his sister everyone enjoyed the sight. As both laughed Jon with a bright smile as he watched his sister. Soon everyone was laughing and yelling "king in the north. Jon was never very good at dancing, all his life he wasn't very fluent as his brother, but he had seen how it was done and spun his sister around listing to her laugh. For once he felt happiness as affection for his sister flooded his mind but he knew soon it would be a war that filled his thoughts.

Hours came and went the hall was still filled after so long, so many wanted to be happy even if they knew it was only for a night. Sansa laughed as she pulled her brother away from the crowd then the hall into the lone halls of Winterfell. Reaching far down the hall Sansa laughed as she slipped and he grabbed hold of her feeling her soft body against him. For a moment neither said anything starring at each other. After a moment of awkward silence Sansa stood up as she brushed her hair back.

"I'm glad were finally home and to have you beside me. To have you beside me is more than enough to make me happy." Jon declared.

"That's not all you can have." She stated and Jon needed a moment to hear maybe he was not listening. As he dint respond Sansa grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall, Jon following.

"You are now king Jon. All of the north is yours. And you will marry a lady of another house." She spoke genuinely happy for her brother, but still their was a tang of jealously the thought of another woman with her brother as they stopped looking out into the courtyard. Jon smiled he didn't want a woman of another house but the woman who stood before him.

"What if I've found that lady. A woman who is beautiful and makes me smile." Jon declared.

"Then she will be pleased. You are strong." She declared. He took another step closer his heart beating.

"There is no other woman Sansa." He said as he took yet another step closer. Knowing now she would either not see him thinking he was disgusting. But he was tired of waiting he wanted her to know even if that meant she wouldn't talk to him. He wanted to hear her.

"You Sansa you could be my queen. We would rule together with you at my side". The words scorching his throat. She didn't respond without any words as she leaned forward tilting her head pressing her lips to his. The shock of the kiss made him stay motionless for a split second then, realizing the situation, he wrapped his arms around her back his fingers against her body. Sansa felt the soft lips of his lips against her, she felt every nerve of her body light up she could smell more, taste and feel more. Her heart pounded in her chest and her head felt light. Her nipples harden scratching against the hard fabric of her dress. She melted into the kiss just letting her lips move softly and gently against her brothers. She felt transcendent. For a long moment neither moved Sansa head tilted as their lips pressed against the other savoring the sensation of the kiss. His hands grasped her tighter as he responded. The air turned warm around him as he felt her arms around his neck holding him closer.

This was what he wanted nothing more or less. After a moment they needed to breath as Jon leaned back gazing at his sister finding her eyes staring at his, a smile grazed her lips.

"I will be your queen Jon." As the words left her moth he couldn't help himself leaning forward capturing her lips but this time his tongue prodded her mouth and she opened her own his tongue becoming entangled with hers. At this moment Sansa felt Jon's cock stir against her. They leaned back Sansa looking into her brother's eyes. Her hand found his as she turned and headed for her room without explaining.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.


End file.
